


Beings of Light and Darkness

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: After being recaptured following Ywach’s death, Aizen forms a bond with a talented healer whose touch accomplishes something the traitor never expected. As the hogyoku awakens, Aizen focuses on the one that seems to share his deepest, unspoken desire…one that he has never admitted to wanting, not even to himself.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Kuchiki Tetsuya, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

As he floated aimlessly in darkness, Aizen Sosuke felt no connection at all with his badly injured body, and he wondered if perhaps something had finally broken his bond with the hogyoku, and his body could really be dying.

_After all, despite the heavy damage I took, pretending to be Abarai Renji, I should have begun healing right away. Although, the black remnants of Mimihagi that seeped from Ukitake Juushiro’s body were interfering with some of the capability of the hogyoku to heal my wounds. Renji should be very glad it was me and not him who was struck. He would have been killed instantly._

_I knew that the damage would cause pain, and that I might not heal instantly, but I was sure that I would at least be conscious and able to escape when the battle was over. So…do I still lie on the ground, covered in black muck? Am I lost somewhere, having crawled away while only half-aware? What happened? Where am I?_

The tiniest of whispers broke through, a soft, gentle male voice that urged him to rest.

_Ah, so I have been found. That is…annoying. I shall probably wake in my cell in Muken, or another, because my cell was destroyed when Ywach arrived and asked me to join him. I don’t know why he wasted his breath. I knew that he wasn’t going to succeed. We both knew he needed the hogyoku…and…it refused him from the start._

_That was not the case with me. I did stand a chance of overthrowing the king and taking the throne. It’s why the orb fused with my body. The only reason we did not succeed is because Ichigo’s desire to defeat us was stronger. Ichigo defeated me. He defeated Ywach._

_I wonder if Ichigo senses that he is the only one who could really overthrow the king and take control. Not that he would desire that. No, that boy doesn’t want to be king. He just wants a safe, secure world. He wants peace and safety for his friends and his family. Yes, his desire was stronger than mine and it was stronger than Ywach’s, so…there is going to be peace._

_I do wish that I could say it was enough. I wish that I could wrap myself in illusions and say it’s all right that things are going back to how they used to be. But, I am not Ichigo. I can’t just go to the living world and forget the treachery of this archaic system. No…I cannot win anymore, but neither can I just lie to myself and say I accept it all._

_I don’t._

“Can you hear my voice yet, Aizen Sosuke?” the male voice from before asked quietly, “Are you able to respond?”

“Yes,” he answered, using his reiatsu to make the sounds, “I hear you, healer.”

“That is good,” the healer sighed wearily, “Although I was, after many hours, able to restore your body, it could not seem to hold reiatsu.”

“What?”

“And then, there was the damage to the hogyoku,” the healer went on, “but I am forbidden to heal that.”

_The hogyoku was damaged?_

“Can you uncover my eyes and chest, so that I may see it?” Aizen asked.

“I am allowed two keys,” the healer responded, “so I will uncover one of your eyes and the hogyoku.”

The prisoner frowned as he heard the healer’s oddly slow, shuffling step.

“Have you been injured, healer?” he asked.

“I am fine,” the other man assured him.

There was a pause, then the bonds on Aizen’s left eye curled back, and he took in the sight of the one who had been attending him. The young man had pale skin and a slim, delicate looking body. Though his wavy hair was uncombed, his skin filthy and his clothing tattered, there was something compelling about his bright, sapphire eyes that suggested untapped ability. Aizen’s uncovered eye squinted and he smiled under his bonds.

“Are you a prisoner as well?” he asked, “They consider you expendable, so they allow you to heal me? Or, is all of that from the fighting in the war?”

The young man made his way back to the still bound prisoner, limping slightly.

“I am a prisoner,” the blue-eyed man confessed, sitting down in front of the traitor and moving the straps on his chest, so that he could see the jagged crack across the hogyoku’s crystalline surface, “but healers are in short supply, and in your unconscious state, you already killed two prisoner-healers who were attempting to heal you. My healing ability is different. It…allowed me to avoid damage when you blindly attacked me in your delirium.”

Aizen noticed suddenly the pale shadow that hovered just behind the blue-eyed healer.

“Ah, you are somehow able to use that ghostly form behind you for your protection?” he concluded.

The healer nodded.

“Mine is a water-based ability,” the young man explained, “I am able to place waterforms, though they have to be very close to me, because of the limiters I wear. The waterforms allow me to escape sudden attacks quickly. I also use this ability to repair damage to souls while I am in physical contact with them.”

“That is quite an ability,” Aizen said appreciatively, “I wonder how it might develop if not curbed by your bonds.”

“I do not know,” the prisoner-healer sighed, “I have never been unbound.”

“Ah, I see,” Aizen said quietly, observing the young man more closely, “Now that I get a better look, I think you look familiar. Will you tell me your name?”

The young man nodded briefly.

“I am called Tetsuya.”

“Are you of one of the great clans, Tetsuya? That could be how I know you.”

Tetsuya sighed softly, biting at his lips and looking down at his hands.

“I am not allowed a surname,” he admitted, “as my parents were criminals, who disgraced my father’s name…but…my father was Kuchiki Takao.”

Aizen’s brow furrowed for a moment, then his uncovered eye widened. Tetsuya’s breath caught.

“You knew my father?” he asked quickly.

“I knew of him,” Aizen explained, “You see, while I was still masquerading as a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13, word spread that the heir to the Kuchiki clan was seeking information about the disappearance of his father’s first cousin, Kuchiki Takao. As you said, Takao was accused of disgracing the Kuchiki name by marrying a peasant woman…Kiko, if I recall correctly.”

“Yes,” Tetsuya agreed, “Kiko was my mother.”

“It was rumored that there was a child,” Aizen went on, “and Byakuya was intent on finding all of you. Unfortunately, although he did discover the location of the illegal prison where your family was said to be incarcerated, the raid he led only caused the prison’s keepers to kill all of the prisoners, then they burned the prison to the ground to hide any evidence.”

Aizen’s frown deepened and he looked more closely at the young man in front of him.

“Yet, although you speak of your parents in the past tense, suggesting they are dead, you, yourself, stand right in front of me, a denizen of the depths of the Central 46 prison. How, pray tell, did you survive?”

Tetsuya’s blue eyes darkened and he sighed.

“I was born just before my parents were captured,” he related, “We were imprisoned in the hidden fortress called Itamigiri. I grew up there, in the prison and when I came of age, I was claimed and made the property of Kuchiki Orochi.”

Tetsuya turned, reaching up to lift a tangle of black strands that covered the back of his neck. At the nape was a black marking in the shape of a coiled snake.

“Byakuya-sama did not fail us that day,” Tetsuya said firmly, “He was betrayed…by Orochi and Orochi’s father, Isas. The two were responsible for the slaughter of the prisoners and the burning of the prison. Orochi knew that I was a surviving witness, and his father wanted to kill me, however, Orochi pretended to do so while really saving me from death. He brought me into Muken and has been keeping me concealed, here, where no one ever would look.”

Aizen’s expression blackened under his bonds and his exposed eye narrowed aggressively.

“They put someone like you in a place like this?” he hissed softly, “You know, Tetsuya, I am a wicked man and I have done many evil things, but that is beyond the limits of even my treachery. I would have killed you, myself, rather than see you left here.”

“You did try to kill me already,” Tetsuya admitted, a tiny smile touching his lips, “before you regained consciousness, but as Orochi tells me so often when he comes to me, I am shamelessly disobedient, so I escaped death and survived to be the only one who will come close enough to heal you.”

“He comes to see you here…frequently?” Aizen asked.

“As I told you,” Tetsuya said solemnly, “I am Orochi’s property.”

“Not rightfully,” Aizen countered, “It sounds to me like you should fall only under Byakuya’s supervision.”

Tetsuya sighed wearily.

“I suppose if Orochi and his father hadn’t interfered, and if I had been rescued, Byakuya-sama could have decided my fate. As it is, Byakuya-sama doesn’t know I am alive, and Orochi is the only master I have.”

“And you simply accept this?” the traitor inquired, “You do not try to free yourself? Have you ever tried to escape him?”

Tetsuya colored and his head bowed.

“My cellmate, Naoki, and I tried to escape Orochi as Itamigiri burned,” he whispered in a broken, strained voice, “We failed to get away…and as punishment, Orochi killed Naoki in front of me. After that, there was no one left who knew or cared I was alive. My father was executed shortly after being captured, and my mother died of illness before the raid. Even if the walls of this prison did not stand in my way and I could escape, I would have nowhere to go.”

“You could go to Byakuya,” Aizen suggested, “You could relay to him what you know of…”

Aizen noted the tragic look of sadness in the other man’s blue eyes and stopped himself.

“Ah, but who would take the word of a mere mixed blood criminal over a noble born?” the traitor said in a disgusted tone, “You know, I didn’t think anything they did could surprise me or make me despise them any more than I already do, but…this…”

“You are riled that much about they treat the mixed bloods? Or is it because they mistreated you and you are a commoner?”

Aizen gave him a cryptic look and gave no answer.

“My apologies,” Tetsuya mumbled, flushing, “It is none of my business, I suppose.”

He gave a longer sigh and withdrew his hands, watching as Aizen turned his attention to the cracked hogyoku.

“I must rest for awhile,” he said softly, “I will be back to continue your healing later.”

He started to rise, but Aizen’s next words made him freeze.

“Is _he_ going to come to you soon?” the traitor asked.

“Probably,” Tetsuya admitted, “He usually comes during the night so that his father will not become suspicious.”

“He admits to you that his father would object, and he continues to support his father’s persecution of your kind, but he…comes to you frequently to rape you, Tetsuya?”

“It is not rape,” Tetsuya said in a low, defeated tone, “I am his property.”

“You are not rightfully his, and both you and Orochi know this,” Aizen insisted, “Yet, you do not resist him in any way…and he continues to come to you. Is this some strange sort of obsession? Do you think he is lashing out at his father? Or…is there something else that draws this man to you, Tetsuya?”

“I…I don’t know,” Tetsuya managed shakily, stepping back from the prisoner, “I suppose you are right that Orochi and I both know his claim on me is questionable, but he has power over me, and I…have nothing with which to oppose him. He has already…”

“He has already destroyed the last person you ever cared about, maybe the only person left who you loved. As I see it, you have nothing to lose by fighting him…”

“But, I can’t hope to overwhelm him,” Tetsuya objected, “I have only healing power, and I am in Muken.”

“Those things are true, Tetsuya,” Aizen agreed, fastening his uncovered eye on the young man, “but it is also true that you are in the presence of a man that Orochi would not dare to come near. My reiatsu is under a seal, but even a seal just compresses the power around my own body. It does not mean I can’t use it. I kill any who come close.”

“Unless,” Tetsuya whispered in a quivering voice, “they subdue you with drugs first.”

Aizen’s uncovered eye narrowed until it was nearly closed, and his reiatsu swelled furiously under the seal. Tetsuya backed away another step, shivering harder.

“They have had you do this?” he growled, glaring at the healer.

“No,” Tetsuya replied, slowly lowering his tattered top to reveal deep, red slashes across his white back, “I refused, and I was beaten. Several times, you took longer than expected to lose consciousness, and you killed some of them. But…you did not kill all of them.”

“You witnessed what they did to me?” Aizen asked, his reiatsu pulsating dangerously.

“I healed you after.”

“I see.”

The two prisoners gazed silently at each other in the darkness for several long moments, then Aizen loosed a ragged sigh and his burgeoning reiatsu calmed.

“Well, there is no recourse at the moment, but I will offer you this, Kuchiki Tetsuya.”

“Stop!” Tetsuya shouted, “I am not allowed a sur…”

“I do not live by their rules, Tetsuya, and neither should you. And although they have incarcerated and enslaved us here, I know what I feel.”

Tetsuya’s blue orbs rounded as a little glow began to illuminate the cracked hogyoku.

“Wh-what is…?”

“Your arrival here, and our interaction today has awakened the hogyoku.”

“But even it is under a seal,” Tetsuya reasoned.

“The seal restrains active power,” Aizen explained, “They don’t understand the hogyoku like I do. They think it won’t do anything as long as it is sealed. They are wrong.”

“What do you mean? How are they wrong? What can the hogyoku do to help us?”

Aizen smiled.

“The hogyoku’s greatest power is not the transformations it can do. It’s greatest power is being able to sense and to realize the potential in the desires and abilities of the people around it. Right now, it knows that I can’t break my bonds or free myself, but it knows that I desire this. You came into my cell with an odd ability, but no will to escape, yet what happened between us has awakened something in both of us. Separate, we had no way to escape, but together, I believe we can get out of here!”

Tetsuya swallowed hard, his face paling as he took another step back. Aizen held his gaze mercilessly and the light from the hogyoku flashed blindingly, making Tetsuya howl in fear and pain as he dropped to his knees. In his horrified mind, a vision flashed.

_He felt light, as though he must be cradled in another’s caring arms. He had no eyes, but he sensed the outline of a man with gentle reiatsu and a kind, soothing voice. The voice sounded sad._

_“Go now, little one. It isn’t safe for you here anymore. The way will be difficult, but you have everything you need. Trust your heart and where it leads you. You will not fail. We will see each other again, I promise. Hurry now, there is no time!_

“Tetsuya!” Aizen called out, “Tetsuya, are you all right?”

He watched curiously as the younger man collapsed onto the floor and the light from the hogyoku faded. The doors to Aizen’s cell crashed open and several guards entered, alongside a wickedly handsome man bearing the crest of the Kuchiki family on his clothes.

“What have you done to him, you filthy animal?” he hissed at Aizen, “The one person left who will heal you and you attack him?”

“I did not attack him,” Aizen explained, “Tetsuya merely gave more than he should have while healing me, and he collapsed as he was trying to leave to rest.”

Orochi’s eye rotated to study his cousin’s fallen form, then looked back at Aizen.

“It is just like him to waste effort on one such as you, who does not deserve it. I don’t know why I let him be used to heal you.”

“Oh,” Aizen said sedately, “but I do. I will warn you to watch the steps you take, Kuchiki Orochi. You never know which one will be your last.”

“Shut up, you wretch,” the black-eyed Kuchiki snarled back, lifting Tetsuya’s unconscious form into his arms, “Guards, replace the bonds on his eye and chest. None of us should be cursed with the sight of him!”


	2. Heart Full of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya secretly informs Renji about plan he has to right old wrongs.

Renji stood quietly in the dressing area of Byakuya's room, trying to keep his eyes respectfully lowered, but unable to keep from stealing glances at his handsome taicho's lovely, pale body as the noble's attendant slowly removed Byakuya's night clothes and began to dress him.

 _Man, I feel jealous of Torio for getting to see him like this every day_ , the Rukon mongrel mused inwardly, _I think I'd forget being a Gotei officer in an instant if Taicho asked me if I wanted that guy's job._

_To be that close to someone so beautiful every fucking day…to get to touch him..._

"I suppose you wonder why it is that I have called you here today, Renji," the noble said, partly jolting his subordinate out of his lusty thoughts. Just the low sound of his superior's voice was enough to make his body throb in response.

_I know what I wish it could be._

"Yeah, I am a little curious," Renji admitted, trying to ignore his body's lecherous demands, "I mean, I woulda been at headquarters with you in an hour or so anyway and you never just summon me out of the blue to come to your house. Add to that, I'm not usually invited in to where you're being dressed ( _not that I mind…_ ). So, what's up, Taicho? Is something going on that we can't talk in our own headquarters?"

A little twinge of uncertainty flickered in the redhead's insides at the look that crossed his superior's handsome face.

"Perhaps," Byakuya admitted as he adjusted his position slightly to accommodate the man who was dressing him, thereby giving Renji a better view of sleek muscle, "To know for sure, we will need to travel to Karakura Town, where we will be meeting this morning with Urahara Kisuke."

"Kisuke," Renji repeated, biting his lips slightly to keep from smiling too much at the suggestion.

"Is something wrong, Abarai?" the noble asked, his reiatsu flaring slightly in warning.

"Eh, no, Taicho," the redhead answered quickly.

His breath caught and a scarlet blush rose on his face and throat as he forgot himself for a moment and turned his full gaze on Byakuya's still mostly naked body.

"S-sorry, I ahm…um…I…yeah, it's nothing," Renji stammered as Byakuya's cool grey eyes observed him with forced patience, "I just…I thought that Kisuke wasn't your favorite person."

Byakuya sighed.

"He is a disturber of the peace, a rebel and he is all too willing to bend the rule of law simply to see what boundaries he can push."

"Well, he hasn't been pushing too many boundaries since the war," Renji chuckled, "Since he an' Ichigo got married, he's been totally focused on finding a way for them to make babies together."

"Ichigo is pregnant."

"What the hell'd you say?" Renji yelped, almost falling over as his body stiffened involuntarily, "Ichigo's…what?"

He could have sworn he saw a very tiny smile touch the usually stoic noble's fine lips.

"Pregnant," Byakuya repeated.

"Holy shit, the guy actually did it!" the redhead said in a shocked tone.

Byakuya dark, lovely eyes narrowed.

"Yes, by breaking a very old law that Central 46 would banish him all over for doing so."

"Huh?"

Byakuya turned to fully face Renji, offering the instantly stunned Rukon rat a full-frontal view of luscious expanses of porcelain flesh. Renji almost didn't notice the frown deepening on the noble's face.

"There is an old story about a rather scandalous action that was taken by a scientist in the wake of the first quincy war," Byakuya explained, looking as though he had no idea at all that Renji was barely capable of listening at this point, "That war was every bit as bloody and destructive as the one we have recently endured. The quincies of that time were every bit as determined to end the shinigamis, and in actuality, they came equally close to doing so."

Renji gave him a little nod, the only movement he could muster as Torio paused in dressing the noble, to let him speak. This left Byakuya still mostly nude, unwittingly torturing his subordinate.

"You know, because you are taicho class, and a fukutaicho, that the king that sat on the throne before the travesty that sits there now, was also a stand in."

"Y-yeah," Renji managed, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "Ywach's father. He was behind the first quincy war. But…"

"The populace was never told," Byakuya related solemnly, "It was thought by the leadership that it would disturb and frighten the general public to know the king had fallen and that our fate rested in such unfit hands."

"Right, I heard that."

"Well, what you _heard_ is what most of the ranking elders of Central 46 wanted the rest of us to believe," Byakuya said bitterly, "The truth is that they did not concern themselves so much with calming the peasants. What the elders did not want…was for a strong, rightful monarch to ever sit on the throne again."

"Huh?" Renji said, his mouth dropping open," What did you say, Taicho?"

"I said just what you heard me say," Byakuya answered sternly, a look of disgust on his comely face, "The elders of Central 46 made up that lie because they did not want the king to return."

"Shit…" Renji breathed, his chest constricting, "Taicho, that's…"

"Yes," the noble agreed, "it is enough to set the entire population against them and cause untold death and destruction if it ever got out."

"And you just told me…" the redhead mused strickenly.

"I trust you."

The words jolted Renji all over again.

"I entrust this information to you, because I need your help if I am going to have any chance of setting things right."

"Whoa!" Renji gasped, paling, "Did I hear you right, Taicho? You're going to go up against Central 46? Seriously? You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

Byakuya's beautiful, steel eyes looked deeply into Renji's, freezing the redhead in place and leaving him unable to draw a breath.

"I am being perfectly serious," Byakuya said in a low, angry voice that only seemed to accentuate his overwhelming beauty to the enthralled warrior in front of him, "Renji, I feel partially responsible for all of the death and destruction we have endured."

"That's ridiculous, Taicho," Renji objected, "You fought as hard as anyone to…"

"I was part of the lie that led to there being a second blood war," Byakuya snapped, cutting him off, "That is not saying that there wouldn't have been a war. Perhaps the war was fated, but part of the reason we were ravaged so badly at first by the quincies is that we have had no real leadership since the true king disappeared."

Renji reached up to scratch the back of his neck and he gave Byakuya a mystified look.

"Well, Taicho, what're we supposed to do when the king is dead? How do you find a new one?"

Renji's jaw dropped and his body seemed to go numb and almost painfully alive at the same time as Byakuya's hand wrapped suddenly around his forearm and the noble moved in closer to him, as though to protect his next words.

"You do not simply _find_ a new king," Byakuya said in a carefully lowered voice, "He must be _reborn_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt a little twinge of surprise at finding hot green tea and a large plate of food beside his bed when he woke. Not one to ask questions, he sat up and immediately began to eat, not noticing at first, the other man who stood near the door of his cell, watching him. So intent on filling his aching insides, Tetsuya startled at the sound of his master’s voice when Orochi did speak.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Orochi said in a low, accusing voice.

Tetsuya swallowed the mouthful of food he was working on and paused, looking up at Orochi questioningly.

“You told him that he was serving me sexually?”

The words echoed strangely in Tetsuya’s head and he heard the poisonous hiss beneath them that told him Orochi was not fully in control of himself.

“I told him nothing he didn’t already know,” Tetsuya said solemnly, bowing his head, “and I did not tell him who.”

Orochi’s slow footsteps echoed softly as he approached, and Tetsuya stiffened, his body beginning to shake softly.

“You,” Orochi’s voice intoned with a strange roughness as he approached, “You knew better than to give him _anything at all_!”

Orochi slipped two fingers under his captive’s chin and raised it, then he paused, glaring down into Tetsuya’s widened sapphire eyes so that the prisoner could see the wicked glint of the malevolent spirit he was hearing.

“You will pay for that.”

Orochi felt a sliver of surprise as he felt Tetsuya’s shaking subside.

“Are you going to kill me?” Tetsuya asked.

Orochi’s glaring black eyes flashed with the beginning hints of red and gold that warned Tetsuya of what was coming next. He drew in a shaky breath and was careful not to resist as Orochi moved suddenly, striking him hard across the face, then he climbed onto the bed and trapped Tetsuya’s thin body beneath his. The prisoner’s teeth clenched, but he held still as his master’s hands worked to bind him in heavy leather straps.

_I don’t know why he bothers. I am too weak and too beaten down to resist. Still, when the snake spirit takes over, it makes him tie me up as tightly as if I was someone who could hurt it._

He shuddered as Orochi’s hand parted his thighs, then he wrapped the straps around, leaving Tetsuya’s naked body fully exposed and tantalizingly vulnerable.

_I wish that I could!_

_I wish my body wasn’t too weak and my powers held back. I wish that I had the will to fight him. But, even if Orochi didn’t have that horrid thing inside him, he’s stronger than me. There is nothing I can do as long as I am this weak._

He couldn’t help quivering as he watched Orochi slowly bathe his fingers in lubricant, then those unrelenting digits began a harsh invasion. Tetsuya closed his eyes and clenched his teeth harder, tightening his throat to hold back any sound. He heard the snake spirit’s hissing laughter in his mind.

_Little fool!_

_There is nothing you can do, is there? I know that your obedience is only skin deep, and that if you thought you had the slightest chance, you would defy me. You give me no choice but to dominate you._

His master’s fingers thrust in deeply, dragging a ragged cry from deep in Tetsuya’s heaving chest.

 _I could hurt you_ , the snake’s voice went on in the prisoner’s reeling mind, _but I think it would be more useful to show you how futile your desires are, Tetsuya. I know that you hate me. I know that you cringe at my touch. You fancy yourself willful enough to be aloof to my ministrations, but I will show you now exactly how little control you have over me and over even your own body._

Tetsuya felt Orochi’s fingers stop moving inside him, and he shivered and risked a look through barely opened eyelids. Orochi’s possessed red-golden eyes froze him in place, and Tetsuya felt a jolt of near terror as his master’s fingers moved more slowly, caressing a place inside him that they usually never attended to during their coitus.

“N-n…ah!” Tetsuya gasped, struggling against his bonds as his heavily bound body reacted to the deep stimulation, “S-sto…!”

The fingers continued their deceptively tender pursuit as Tetsuya writhed and groaned fitfully, fighting the rising feeling of arousal they elicited from him.

“P-please stop!” the captive sobbed, straining against the leather bonds, “Orochi-sama!”

He reeled as Orochi’s fingers were removed and replaced with the calm, unhurried entry of his hot, unyielding member. When he was fully entrenched, his still possessed eyes found Tetsuya’s damp, stricken ones and held them fast as he began methodically thrusting, at the same time biting and sucking at the prisoner’s soft throat and teasing Tetsuya’s exposed nipples where they peeked out from between the leather straps. Unused to having his body teased in such a way, the captives defenses crumbled and his body rebelled against him, arching and rising to meet each of his master’s now hard and fast thrusts. A feeling of being in a place that was too bright, one of being separated from his trapped body, began to sweep over Tetsuya’s pale form, as he was completely overcome. He disappeared into near delirium and all feeling left him for a moment, so he was blissfully unaware as a glowing golden snake suddenly burst from Orochi’s chest and plunged down and into his enraptured heart. The captive’s body stiffened, jolted by the sudden, violent entry, but his impaled heart continued to beat, even as the monstrous snake slowly fed on his reiatsu and blood. It continued for several long minutes before its vibrant glow faded, and the snake just as slowly retreated, back into its host’s body. Tetsuya collapsed onto the bed, unconscious and mercifully unaware as the hole in his heart and breast slowly mended themselves. Orochi rested on top of Tetsuya, their bodies still joined, as the red and gold color gradually drained out of his eyes, leaving them their normal black again. He blinked slowly, regaining his senses, then he let his spent member slide out of the prisoner’s resting body. He rose and left Tetsuya’s sleeping as he made his exit, only looking back once.

“You are nothing,” Orochi sighed wearily, “and you have nothing. You exist to meet the snake spirit’s need and you will give all of yourself to doing that, Tetsuya…no matter what you may think or what you may feel. That is your purpose. Remember that.”

Orochi left the cell, locking the door behind him, and Tetsuya laid, unmoving, for several hours after. When he did wake, he found his seed and blood splashed body freed of the leather bonds and curled on the bed, shivering. For a time, he simply laid still, breathing slowly and feeling the odd afterglow of sexual pleasure that clashed with everything else he could feel.

_The snake spirit was here again._

_It comes regularly to feed on my blood and reiatsu, but it has never tried to give me pleasure until today. The spirit wanted me to know that nothing I do matters…no thought or feeling or bit of will I have makes any difference._

_The snake wants to squash any desire or defiance I have in me._

For some reason he couldn’t fathom, Tetsuya’s mind drifted back to his last visit to Aizen Sosuke’s cell. The traitor’s piercing eye appeared in his mind and Tetsuya’s heart flickered as he heard the man’s words again.

_"Is_ _he_ _going to come to you soon?" the traitor asked._

_"Probably," Tetsuya admitted, "He usually comes during the night so that his father will not become suspicious."_

_"He admits to you that his father would object, and he continues to support his father's persecution of your kind, but he…comes to you frequently to rape you, Tetsuya?"_

_"It is not rape," Tetsuya said in a low, defeated tone, "I am his property."_

_"You are not rightfully his, and both you and Orochi know this," Aizen insisted, "Yet, you do not resist him in any way…and he continues to come to you. Is this some strange sort of obsession? Do you think he is lashing out at his father? Or…is there something else that draws this man to you, Tetsuya?"_

Tetsuya shivered harder, recalling then the red golden gleam in his master’s possessed eyes and the hissing voice of the snake spirit.

_I feel like something else happens when Orochi is dominating me. I know that the snake spirit takes over, but I do not know what happens besides sex. I wake feeling cold and drained, as though the very life was being sucked out of me when the snake spirit is there. When Orochi has sex with me, there is something different in the act. He still likes to see me tied up and helpless, but there is a disruption in his reiatsu, a disturbed feeling that hangs all around him…almost as though…_

_…maybe I am not the only one who is a prisoner…_

He turned the idea over in his mind as he sought the now cold meal that he had been eating, prior to his master’s arrival. After, he rested quietly, letting his strength come back, so that when his cell door rattled and the guard arrived, he was feeling calm and was able to flow reiatsu properly again. Tetsuya was quiet as he was led to Aizen’s cell and left inside with an admonishment to heal the traitor and to not stupidly get himself killed. He set the two keys he was given in their places, watching and walking slowly to the other prisoner as the bindings over his eye and his chest were drawn back.

“Ah, Tetsuya,” Aizen greeted him.

Tetsuya somehow knew the man was smiling beneath his bonds.

“I am glad to see you again.”

Tetsuya said nothing in reply, but only sat down in front of traitor and began his healing. Aizen’s uncovered eye observed him for several minutes before he spoke again.

“Is…something wrong?” he asked curiously, “You seemed more willing to speak to me before. Did Orochi come to brutalize you?”

“Yes,” Tetsuya responded, his hands pausing briefly as he looked into Aizen’s eye, “but it was strange.”

“Oh? How so?”

Tetsuya bit softly at his lips, trying to find the way to express what had happened.

“Usually, there is no pleasure that he gives me. Orochi only takes his fill and he leaves. But…this time, he pleasured me.”

“Hmm.”

Aizen’s brown eye blinked slowly.

“Did he say anything about why the change?”

Tetsuya flinched as he heard the snake spirit’s voice in his head again, and his teeth clenched as indecision flooded his mind. Aizen waited patiently as he watched the younger prisoner silently struggle with himself. But finally, Tetsuya sighed softly and answered him.

“He said…that my desires are futile. He said that I have no control, even over my own body.”

Aizen’s eye brightened and Tetsuya felt once more that he was certainly smiling under his bonds.

“What is it?” he asked softly, “Why do you look so amused?”

“Why do I look amused?” Aizen repeated, little flickers of his reiatsu leaking out to brush brazenly against the younger man’s senses, “Why Tetsuya, do you understand? If Orochi thought that he had to say something like that to you…then…he is the one who is afraid that he does not have control.”

Aizen’s dark eye narrowed and Tetsuya felt a dark chill in his belly.

“Now,” the traitor went on, “we just need to find out why.”


End file.
